


Choices

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [21]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Confusion, Dialogue, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “All this time, I thought I could outsmart the devil.”Salem tries to comfort Sabrina.





	Choices

Sabrina listened to Salem’s purrs as he sat in her lap, and she stroked his black fur. It was almost midnight, and the young witch couldn’t fall asleep, so she took comfort near her familiar. Salem was dear to her, and was always there to talk when she was unsure about things, which was often. She had her window open, letting some chilly air into her room. She’s always had a hard time falling asleep if the temperature was too high, it was one of her quirks.

 

But at the moment, quirks were the last thing on her mind. Instead, all on her mind was… confusion.

 

“Sabrina, I sense that you’re uneasy. As your familiar, I am here to help you.”

 

The witch sighed.

 

“Sorry Salem, it’s nothing that can be helped.”

 

“And.” the familiar said as he curled his tail. “Why is that?”

 

“Well, it’s because I’ve got no choice anymore. I’m not mortal anymore, I signed my name in the book of the beast. I’m a full witch, I have to answer to Satan if he needs me. It… scares me. All this time I thought I could outsmart the devil, but in the end, I had no choice if I wanted everyone to live. Now half of my life is ripped apart, just like that. The thing I wanted to prevent so badly, is my new reality.”

 

“Your situation surely is… unique. I may not understand it myself, but I’m here to talk if you need me.”

 

Sabrina nodded, scratching the car behind his ear.

 

“Thank you Salem, atleast I have you.”


End file.
